Richard's Poems
by lbug257
Summary: Richard is making poems. Ch. 7 Parents Poems (This will always be complete, but will be edited.)
1. Fathers day's Poem

"What to get him?" Richard said.

"Master Richard, why not give him something homemade?" Alfred asked.

"Home made... Like I made it?" He got a nod in respond. "Ok... I'll make something."

* * *

**The next day: Father Day**

Bruce open his door to find a note and cookies. He know Richard would do something... He always does something.

He open the note as he ate a cookie.

_You start flying, they start dieing  
They start falling, you start stalling  
You better get high, before you have to say goodbye  
One shot to say your dues  
One shot to fly  
You be rolling, they be haten  
You be faster, they be fatter  
They be dissing, you be hitting  
One shot to say your dues  
One shot to fly  
I be flying, they be crying  
I be stalling, they be running  
They be faster, I get better  
One shot to say your dues  
One shot to fly  
You took me in, They didn't  
You gave me a bed and a home, They couldn't  
I give you love, You give me more love  
We have one shot to say our dues  
But many times to fly_

_Love RICHARD~_

Bruce smiled... "Richard please come out of your hiding spot..."

"How did you?" He said as he walked out from under a the table.

"I'm Batman. Thank you for this gift." He said hugging Richard.

"Your welcome." Richard said in the hug.

We do have one shot to say ours dues, but many shots to fly.

* * *

**Like or not? Also no haters allowed.**

**Review and maybe I will make more.**


	2. A Robin poem

Richard loved writing the poem for his dad and wanted to write more. So in class he started to write about a bird. A robin.

* * *

_A small bird flys, high in the sky  
He is dress red, yellow, and black  
He is a Robin  
A feather fells, but he does not  
You can't tell the color of his eyes  
They are really blue like his mothers  
Got his colors like his father  
He, the Robin, loves them  
The Robin lives with a Bat  
He is starting to fly at night  
He helps when others can't  
A Robin and a Bat  
Fly together and saves the others  
The Robin is small bird  
He is dress in red, yellow, and black_

Just then the teacher took the paper away, "Pay attietion... Oh! You are a head Richard. Good job." She sat it back on his desks.

'Was I on task? I didn't know!'

* * *

**Like or not? Also no haters allowed.**

**Review and maybe I will make more.**


	3. A Team Poem

Richard is at the cave right now as Robin. He also has a notebook of poems now. Deciding the team as his subject be begins to write. Behind him, Wally is reading every word written in the notebook.

* * *

_A team stands united  
Together as friends  
Two red heads  
A fish man  
A angry giant  
A sassy girl  
And a Robin  
Each one different  
But together they stand  
Help the others as the Bat does  
The team is friends till the end  
Or that what they think  
A friend always tell another friend what's wrong  
The Robin is to scared to tell  
The reds heads Over do it  
The giant never reallys talks  
Fish man is mostly away  
The Robin knows the sassy girl will never talk  
The are still Friends till the end  
A team that stands united_

"Nice poem, dude." Wally said making Richard jump.

"Hey! Don't look at my poems!" He said getting up from his seat.

"Why? Is there a love poem?" Wally smiled.

"Not yet..." Richard mumbled as he walked off.

* * *

**Love poem or a poem about a inside battle? Pick one.**

**Review and maybe I will make more.**


	4. A Poem to My Love

Richard decided to write a love poem. All his poems are privite. So love is in his air right now. To his NOTEBOOK!

* * *

_I feel so Happy and Sick sometimes,  
When I think of you each night and day,  
And when I see you, I see Heaven,  
I love you more than words can say...  
You're so Goddessly! This love is Mouthfull!  
I can't resist your Smile, it's true!  
The Stars and the Moon fade into shadows...  
I am absolutely crazy for you!  
Your soul is Heartfull; your heart is Loving,  
And my heart is truly in your hands.  
I could Fly and Fly 'til life was done,  
But YOU are the focus of my plans.  
This Lovely Happiness is Goddessly my love,  
And for you, My heart  
I thank Heaven above for you.  
All my love, Goes to you  
Even if I can't have you_

I love you. He sighed now that's out of his head. He looked around. He wrote this fast. He likes it. Maybe She will to?

* * *

**Love poem.**

**Review and maybe I will make more.**


	5. My Name Poem

Richard has to write a poem about his name. So he does for class. He also puts a little note at the bottom.

* * *

_R is for Rare, My friendship is gold  
I is for Impressive, My talents shine  
C is for Charitable, I show generosity towards others  
H is for Heroic, I am always to the rescue  
A is for Able, succeeding in all I set out to do  
R is for Radiant, I am a shining light  
D is for Dynamic, radiating energy  
P.s. This is stupid_

He turned it in and got it a 'B' on it. And a note saying not to put it on his papers again... And I know it is.

"I got a B! In english!" He danced in his seat.

* * *

**My name poem.**

**Review and maybe I will make more.**


	6. 4 Poems

Richard is starting to write more poems. And more than once has Wally tried to take his notebook to read them. Finally, he decide to just read a few to the speedster.

* * *

_Winter poem_

_Snowflakes fall on me  
The winter breeze blows hard  
How I love winter_

_Summer poem_

_It is so hot  
The wind seems to say  
"Summer is finally here."_

_Autumn poem_

_Autumn is here  
Tell by the change of leaves  
And the much colder air_

_Stupid poem_

_If I sat by the bay  
Just for a day  
I may fall in  
Boy! Would they grin  
If I sat by the bay_

"You named one stupid poem?" Wally asked him once he was done.

"Yes... Cause it be stupid." He answered as he walked out the room.

* * *

**4 poems.**

**Review and maybe I will make more.**


	7. Parents Poems

Richard finds an old poem he wrote to his parents after their death. He would like the readers to hear it.

**Tell me if you don't like it please.**

* * *

_To Mommy and Daddy_

_I stood there...  
I just watched...  
Why didn't I move?  
To say I love you.  
I watched you get stolen,  
To a be with go__d,  
Up in heaven,  
Where you now must stay.  
I really miss you..  
Mommy and Daddy,  
I love you  
Please don't go  
I'll love you till the end  
Of the world_

"I never know I wrote this..." Richard looked at it with a tear in his eye.

He started to write on a paper in his notebook.

_Mom and dad  
I still love you to the end  
From the circus day  
I was born  
To the day I die  
My love for you will not die  
But now I have more  
Bruce and Alfred  
And some friends too  
I still love you the most  
Even if you aren't here  
I love you_

_Love your son Richard_

* * *

**Parents poems.**

**Review and maybe I will make more.**


	8. Friends and Bullies Poem

Richard is thinking about the bullies at school. No one should be bullied.

* * *

_Bullies!  
Around the corner,  
Bullies!  
Stop now,  
I'll show them.  
They steal, beat you, and lie about it  
I'll tell the adults to help us bet them  
Now listen to me, My friend  
They can take your money  
But not your soul  
You are only broke  
You can be repaired  
__I'll help you  
Stop them for ever  
If you help me with mine  
We are friends till the end  
You will help and so will I  
See you tomorrow Friend_

"Thank you, Richard." A littler student said to me.

"Welcome." I helped stopped a bully in the younger schools. Even if I may get bullied by their brothers.

* * *

**Friend and bullies poems.**

**Review and maybe I will make more.**


	9. Being a Hero Poem

Richard thoughts of being a hero.

* * *

_A hero is strong and tough  
A hero can stand tall, well others fall  
I stand beside them, with them, I am them  
You may have never known  
I stand as a hero  
You have to be strong to carry the weak  
Be tough to show no fear  
Stand tall to not show you are small  
To be a hero  
I will always stand tall  
I will always be a hero_

Richard looked up to see Wally looking at him. "Hi."

"Hi!" Wally said.

"Wally get!" Richard kicked Wally.

Wally took off running with the notebook in hand.

* * *

**Being a hero poems. Idea from three YJ geekz.**

**Review and maybe I will make more.**


	10. Scars Poem

Richard's scars.

* * *

_I'm hiding my scars  
I know I can't go far  
It really hurts  
To show them to you  
I'll show them anyway  
I hide them from everyone  
Till I snap and they show  
I hide them  
To not show my fears  
But I need to show them to you  
You know how to heal me_

"You hide them?" A voiced asked from behind Richard.

"Well, these are mental scars." He said as he turned to see Megan behind him.

* * *

**Scars poems. Idea from GenderBender25.**

**Review and maybe I will make more.**


	11. Another love poem

**Richard has always love her and writing poems.**

* * *

_I'm in love with you,  
__Do you love me, too?  
I feel so funny and happy near you  
I need to know if you do  
I feel like flying to the stars with you  
I'm just flying here  
In front of you, baby  
I see the hearts in your eyes  
Or is it a reflection of mine?  
Love you as long as the world spins  
As long as I can fly  
As long as the light shines in the window  
I will always love you_

Richard looked at the girl at the other side of the room. He loved her.

* * *

**Thanks for the idea three yj geekz.**


End file.
